A Very Scary Story
by skyking131
Summary: An HxM story, kind of. It's not scary at all, actually. Just a family story, I guess. I suck at summaries. By the way, please review and let me know what you think!


Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot. Well, maybe not even the plot since my brother told me this really stupid scary story that wasn't even scary a long time ago. Enjoy and please review!

It was late at night. VERY late.

_Crap, it's already 9. _ **Growl.** The blonde racer sighs in frustration and in disbelief at her luck. This whole week has been cruel to her. The great Tenoh Haruka is dirty, smelly, exhausted, and obviously famished.

Growl. Damn, might as well go to Makkoli for some take-out sushi. Michiru should be asleep by now.

A copper Lamoughni pulled up to a food stand located at the edge of Tokyo's bustling night market. It wasn't eye-catching at all. Actually, instinct would tell a normal person not to go near it judging by its old, run-down appearance. The so-called chef is a 70-year old man who has been there everyday for the past 50 years of his life. He made the best sushi but he always packages them with white styrofoam boxes rather than the traditional transparent ones. Another reason to stay an arm's length away from the store is the old man himself. He's a quiet but friendly hermit. But, however, his fingers are a different story. His nails are incredibly long and dirty. Those nails look like they've been anywhere and everywhere. You would not want to touch anything he has touched. The old man makes sushi with gloves on, but still, anyone would want to vomit at the sight of the hands preparing your food.

"Good evening, Hiroshi-san. A dozen of your house special sushi please."

The folded styrofoam lid snapped shut into its designated slit in the box and began its journey to the Outer Senshi mansion.

The tired blonde dropped her keys on the dining table along with her favorite sushi and quietly strode toward the sofa to make sure a certain violinist didn't fall asleep on the couch waiting for her.

_Empty. Good. She should not break her neck for me. _ She sighs in relief. _ I seriously need to pee._

After having taken care of her "business," Haruka rooted herself in front of the sushi box, ready to hungrily devour the food inside. As she opened the box and it squeaked, she had an oncoming foreboding feeling but chose to ignore it. She licked her thinly pursed lips with her chopsticks and wasabi ready.

_Wait, there's something wrong with this picture... There are only eleven sushi? Damn that disgusting man! _ The blonde angrily flicked the lid in frustration. _I, the loyal customer, gets ripped-off after all these years?! That little son-of-, nevermind. Calm down, Haruka, calm down. Eleven sushi is more than enough to fill your empty stomach._

Her well-crafted pianist finger reached for the slightly opened lid and lifted it. Wait a minute, there's only ten sushi left. _I didn't eat them did I? Maybe I was too tired to have noticed I already ate one._ She put the lid back down again. She contemplated what just transpired a few seconds ago. Being the most suspicious one out of all the senshis, Haruka examined her chopsticks and her small dish of wasabi. _There aren't any traces of seaweed on the chopsticks and the wasabi was untouched. Hmm..._ Warily, she opened the lid halfway.

_Holy crap, there are only nine sushi. Could this be a new enemy? Or am I just hallucinating from exhaustion? I must be hallucinating. What kind on enemy would be stealing sushi? I definitely overreacting. Yeah, that's it, overreacting. _She shook her head and chuckled at her own immature and illogical behavior and reasoning. Haruka rubbed her eyes and massaged her nose bridge to clear up her drowsiness before reaching for the lid again. This time she was confident that she is wide-awake.

_No. No. NOOOO!!!! Eight! Only eight?! _ Her eyes bulged and face frozen and quickly shut the lid once more. _What the hell's going on here! I just want some sushi damn it! _ She stumbled a few steps back. _This is way too creepy. This is reality. This isn't right._

In disbelief, the soldier of wind stood her ground in front of the formidable sushi box, ready to challenge the cursed package. The blonde opened and closed the lid quickly and consecutively several times until the sushi box had no more sushi in it. _Oh my god! It must be a new enemy!_

The racer dashed toward the master bedroom, already transformed as Sailor Uranus. "Michiru! Michiru! Transform, now!"

Without question, the violinist woke from her peaceful slumber and immediately changed into Sailor Neptune.

"The dining room, now! And pull out your mirror!"

The aqua-haired soldier nodded in affirmation as her partner grabbed one of hands and led her towards the dining room while she peered into her mirror. _ Nothing. There's nothing in the mirror. _Suddenly, they stopped running as the strong, blonde soldier shakily pointed a finger at a small, harmless styrofoam box on the edge of the dining room table. The soldier of embrace's eyes trailed along the direction her lover was pointing and her blue orbs rested upon the said box.

"What's wrong, Uranus?"

"That box?"

"Well, what's in it?"

"Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama? I heard a lot of noise so I transformed. What's going on?

"Michi, maybe we should call Setsuna away from the Time Gate for this."

"Ruka, we can't reach the Time Gate, remember?"

"So, what are we attacking Haruka-papa?"

"Hime-chan, that box is evil. It must be one of our enemies!"

"But isn't that a sushi box from Hiroshi-san's food stand?"

"Y-yes, but it's evil!"

The mature yet tiny Hotaru and the calm Michiru both sweat-dropped at Haruka's blonde moment.

The mermaid approached her confused angel. "Ruka, I don't think there's an enemy. I think you're just stressed out from work. Come to bed. I have my own ways of making you feel relaxed." Neptune seductively swayed her hips in her tight sailor outfit and placed her hands around her Uranus's waist, who was still distracted by the "seriousness" of the situation.

"Michiru-mama! I'm still only eight years old!"

"Yeah, but you act like you're a thousand."

"Can we try to be serious here! That box is evil! Look, I bought a dozen Hiroshi's sushi and every time I open the lid, the sushis disappear one by one. Now, there aren't any left! Don't you think this is suspicious?!"

Hotaru approached the sushi box and used her Silence Glaive to lift the lid.

"Hime-chan, NO!" Haruka shouted as she covered her eyes for whatever evil or impact that was supposed to come.

"Ummm, Haruka-papa?"

"Yes" She continued covering her eyes.

"I found your sushis."

The blonde lifted her head and looked over Hotaru's shoulders.

"The sticky rice in the sushi made them stick to the lid, Haruka-papa."

The Neptunian soldier behind them simply dug her face in her palms and walked away without even looking at them.

"Oh... I see... Thanks, hime-chan. Hime-chan? Michiru? Where are you guys?" She looked around and heard footstep and two loud door slams from upstairs.

_Ooops. _ Haruka sweat-dropped herself and had enough decency to blush at the ruckus she caused. At least I can have some late dinner now.

The racer plumped down on a chair and re-opened the sushi box. She zoomed in her face on the neatly-lined sushi with a hungry grin. She picked up her first sushi of the night and dug in.

_Wait, is that a fingernail I see?_

A/N: I know I said I would update my other story ("Untitled") by New Year's but I want to write a chapter that's long enough with enough plot and drama and stuff. I'm extremely busy with college right now but I'll definitely update during my spring break. Sorry to keep people waiting! Remember, review!


End file.
